


Comfortable

by WritingSoul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Implied sexy times, Other, This is cute, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSoul/pseuds/WritingSoul
Summary: "You are....strangely comfortable.





	Comfortable

You sighed as you leaned back from bending over your work, looking it over and over, making sure it was right and correcting things that weren’t. And, seeing that everything was right, you set your books on the table, rubbing your (e/c) eyes with the back of your hands. 

Your teachers just had to assign an assload of homework tonight, didn’t they? 

You sigh, deciding that you could use a quick break to stretch. Before that, though… 

You look to your left, where your boyfriend lies asleep on the couch. His white hair is ruffled, even as it stands up on his head, and his clothes have wrinkles in them. 

Some show blares on the TV in front of you, but it’s background noise, white noise that fills the air. Just something other than the scratch of a pencil on paper, and Nagito’s soft and even breathing. 

He looks comfortable in his sleep, still sitting upright - just with his head leaned back. He’ll be sore when you do have to wake him up, but the whines he makes are actually kinda cute. An arm is stretched over some throw pillows piled up on the couch, resting on the plush armrests. And the other arm… wait ….where is the other arm? 

With a yelp, you fall into Nagito’s lap. He sits up, grinning at you. You pout up at him, but stay in his lap for a moment, facing the ceiling. Gray eyes meet eyes of your own color, and he chuckles softly at you. 

“You were never really asleep, were you?” You ask, looking up at him. 

“Never.” He laughs, watching as your pout grows stronger. You can feel his hand hovering over your midriff, and then he brings it down, beginning to tickle you mercilessly with that same goofy grin on his face. 

“Nagito...stop!” You pant in between fits of giggles. 

He brings his hands up for a minute, pretending to think about it. “Hmm...let’s see here….nope!” 

And his hands began to tickle you again until you’re finally able to squirm out of his lap and back over to your seat, winded from laughing so hard. 

As you calm down, you begin to realize just how tired you are. You look back at the pile of homework. While it would be efficient to get it all done today and stay in bed tomorrow...a rest would be nice, too. 

Sighing, you note the feeling of a hand on your hip, and don’t put up a fight when Nagito tugs you into his side. 

You yawn and stretch your legs out, wiggling them up and down. Then, they’re put in his lap as you curl up next to him, your head on his chest. 

“You are...strangely comfortable…” You mumble sleepily. 

Nagito produces a blanket from somewhere and throws it over you, simply smiling and kissing your forehead lightly. 

You’ll be asleep soon, you guess. 

Slowly, your eyelids shut, and then you fall asleep like that, curled up with him. 

And as for nagito? He’s tired, but he also doesn’t have the heart to move you, so he simply rests his head on top of yours. 

And before he knows it - he’s asleep too.

* * *

 

When Hajime finally gets home, it’s already 11 o’clock at night. He’s wiped, but all he has to do now is drag himself to the room in the apartment he and Nagito shared. 

Speaking of his housemate….did he mention anything about (y/n) coming over? Hajime’s not sure...but he’d rather not leave it to chance, remembering the last time he’d seen you two, uh, together. His face flared red. 

But, he figured just walking in the living room and not hearing anything must be a good sign, right? So - he decides - that’s what he’ll do. 

Silently, he got his key out of his pocket - he’d been hovering at the door this entire time - and slides it into the lock, unlocking the door without a problem. 

The only thing that does greet him is the hum of the TV, and the sight of you two curled up together, sleeping. 

Smiling, he takes a picture and sends it to Y/N’s phone. 

That’s cute.

* * *

You’re the first to wake up the next morning, and the first thing you do is reach for your phone, being careful not to disturb your boyfriend’s slumber. 

You get it sucessfully, and check the time - surprised when you see that you have a new text from Hajime of all people. You decide to check it out. 

He’d sent a picture of you two curled up on the couch like that, with the caption “ _ I thought you might like this.”  _

You grin and download it, setting it as your phone background. 

Looking at the time, you note it’s 9am. 

Sleep, or work?

You look back at Nagito. 

Sleep suddenly sounds much better than working more. 

What? It’s not like you can help it. 

He’s just so...comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request  
> and it actually turned out pretty cute  
> i might do more stuff for nagito who knows  
> if you'd like to request something/see my imagines, my username is @daisiesanddanganronpaimagines !   
> thank you for reading! maybe you could leave a review or comment? it helps a lot more than you think!


End file.
